


A Prickly Meeting

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus goes looking for tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prickly Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamara_severia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tamara_severia), [alicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicit/gifts).



> Written on 21 March 2012 in response to [tamara_severia](http://tamara-severia.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Harry_ , and [alicit](http://alicit.insanejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _hedgehog, daffodil, and hand_.

When Severus found Potter, he was asleep in a field of daffodils in Wales. Even as a hedgehog, he retained his lightning-bolt scar. Severus sat down beside him in the sun, being careful not to lay his hand on Potter's spines, and cleared his throat.

Suddenly, Potter was on his feet, looming over him with his wand in hand.

"Well," said Severus, lying back in the grass, "at least you weren't completely unprepared."

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

"Why are you here?"

"Because now that your divorce is final, I thought you might like to fuck."


End file.
